Justine A. Winter
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Tanzen; Dolche; Akrobatische Leistungen |Arsenal = Aliviana |Vorname = Justine |Nachname = Winter |Alter = ~ 25 Jahre |Größe = ~ 185 Zenitmeter |Gewicht = ~ 70 Kilogramm |Haarfarbe = Mahagoni |Augenfarbe = Schwarz |Besonderheiten = Narbe an der rechten Seite; Narbe vom rechten Ohr über den Hals. |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Lebensphilosophie "Klug ist der Kämpfer, der überhaupt nicht kämpfen muss." Beschreibung Gesicht: Justines Gesicht zeigt sich dem geneigten Betrachter und mag auch im Gedächtnis haften bleiben. Die Wangenknochen der Frau sind hoch. Ihre Gesichtszüge fein geschnitten. Ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen - ob da wohl Farbe im Spiel ist? - ziert meist ein überhebliches, nachsichtiges, schiefes Lächeln. Dabei zeigen sich stets die kleinen, niedlichen Grübchen der Frau. Niedlich, ja? Nun, bis auf die Grübchen scheint nicht viel niedlich an diesem Gesicht zu sein. Auch nicht die schwarzen Augen, die stets einen Ausdruck milden Gelangweiltseins zu zeigen scheinen oder die schmalen Augenbrauen, die nur zu gerne um einige Zentimeter angehoben werden um angemessen skeptisch dreinzublicken. Alles in allem könnte man Jusis Gesicht wohl durchaus als schön bezeichnen. Figur: Jusi ist schlank. Nun, es wäre wohl eine kleine Schande, wenn es nicht mehr zu ihr zu sagen gäbe. Mancher Barde - jedenfalls die mit angeborener Tendenz zur Lüsternheit - würden Jusi wohl als 'Venus' bezeichnen. Ihr Körper bildet von der Silouette her eine Sanduhr. Eine üppige Oberweite, in die schmale Schultern übergehen, mündet in einen flachen, trainierten Bauch. Geziert wird jener seitlich von einem schwarzen, stilisierten Skorpion, der sich bei jedem ihrer wiegenden Schritte sacht windet. Wer in den Genuss kommt diesen Bauch zu berühren stellt fest, dass er gleichzeitig hart, weich und warm ist. Angenehm zu berühren und überzogen - wie alles an ihr - mit weicher Haut. Ihr Bauch wiederrum geht über in ein ausladendes, pralles Hinterteil, ein gebärfreudiges Becken. Zum Schluss bleiben nur noch die zarten Füße zu erwähnen, die sich am Ende ihrer langen, schlanken Beine befinden. thumb|Ein Portrait von Jusi. Stimme: Die Stimme der Dame ist dunkel und tief. Samtig weich schnurrt sie mit ihrer Altstimme meistens herum, spricht nicht unbedingt sehr laut. Wird sie dann doch mal laut klettert ihre Stimme in ungeahnte Höhen. Man könnte sie wohl als recht unverwechselbar bezeichnen. Kleidung: Ihr durchschnittlicher Kleidungsstill lässt sich als recht gewöhnlich bezeichnen. Zwar blitzt recht häufig ihr Nabel zwischen Hose und Oberteil hervor, doch scheint sie sich ansonsten nicht mehr unbedingt offenherzig zu zeigen. Sie behält es sich auch vor je nach Lust und Laune auch mal ein Kleid zu tragen. Einheitlich ist nach wie vor nur eines, der teure Stoff und die herausragende Verarbeitung. Was sie - vor allem in den kalten Monaten - eigentlich jeden Tag trägt, wenn sie das Haus verlässt, ist ein Mantel. Mal Knöchellang, mal nur bis zu den Knien reichend. Stets warm und offensichtlich maßgeschneidet. Schmuck: Der Schmuck den sie trägt, beschränkt sich auf wenige Einzelstücke, denen jedoch sichtbar ein gewisser Wert zu Grunde liegt. Die Auswahl an Schmuckstücken scheint sich bei ihr recht üppig zu gestalten. Dennoch sieht man sie nur selten wirklich geschmückt. Meist beschränkt sich ihr Schmuck auf einen silbernen Ring im linken Nasenflügel und ein identischen in der rechten Braue. Zitate * Justine schnalzt. * Justine massiert sich die Schläfen. * Justine grinst schief. * "Ich heiße Jusi und verrate dir jetzt alles, was du über mich wissen musst. Erstens bin ich eine Göttin. Zweitens ein Sünderin. Ich mag Sonnenuntergänge und ausgedehnte Spaziergänge am Strand. Ach ja, und mein liebstes Hobby ist, anderen tödlich auf die Nerven zu fallen. Ich schätze, ich wurde einfach dazu geboren, andere zu reizen - liegt wahscheinlich an dieser ganzen Göttlichkeitsgeschichte", stellt sie sich grinsend vor und macht einen spöttischen, übertriebenen Kratzfuß. Was andere so über Jusi sagen *'Ewart Courtenay, junior': "Sie ist ein Arschloch... und eine Schlampe. Aber ansonsten harmlos." *'Aedre von Schärf': "Jusi ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch, manchmal ist sie ziemlich kompliziert aber im Grunde ist sie eine ganz liebe. Sicher sie macht eine Menge Blödsinn und gibt einem Gründe sauer auf sie zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite kann sie aber auch ganz anders sein und man will sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und drücken." *'Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf': "Jusi? Hmm. Nun das ist gar nicht so leicht. Im Grunde ist sie ein kleines süßes Mädchen. Aber ihr Verhalten lässt doch oft zu wünschen übrig. Ich wünschte sie würde sich etwas sagen lassen." *'Rachnel Galdafei': "Ihren Platz am Tresen halt' ich ihr frei. Ein Becher Rum. ... Was soll das heißen, sie hat den Platz gegen einen Kerl, äh... Herren getauscht? Aber Fräulein Winter doch nicht!" *'Tasmin Felhainir': "Komplizierrt, manchmal sturr wie ein Kodo, aberr... jede Sekunde mit ihrr, ist Kostbarr. Ich sage nurr , Wüste, Sonne, Ozean, Sterrnenhimmel.... sie Verrsteht schon.Leider musste Ich inzwischen auch Erfahren wie Hinterlistig, Verlogen und Ehrlos diese Person ist. Sie hat mich nur benutzt, belogen, und ausgenutzt.Ich hoffe Du wirst.....bekommen was Du verdienst." *'C.G.Rabenacker': "Frau Winter? Janun sie ist sehr eigen. Hat auch teils ein sehr abstruses Weltbild. Aber an und für sich kommt man mit Ihr gut aus. Vorrausgesetzt man mag Leute mit etwas derberen und manchmal sogar frivolen Humor und Umgangsformen. Was das ist nichts saget an sich? Natürlich ist das nichts sagent. Wenn Ihr wirklich etwas über Sie wissen wollt, dann fragt Sie selbst..." *' Nemi': "Jusi ist groß, laut und sehr direkt." *reibt sich lächelnd etwas verlegen an der Nase.* "Aber sie sagt was sie denkt, ist für ihre Freunde da. Ich mag sie sehr. Und ja ich weiß," *nickt* "wir sind noch zum Essen verabredet. Aber diesmal bitte ohne 'Überraschungen', eh?" *' Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall': "Naja, Jusi? Sie ist eine herzliche Person, meistens zumindest. Aber sie kann auch ein arrogantes Miststück sein! Sie denkt, die kann alles, obwohl es nicht so ist. Sie hat keinen Respekt vor hohen Titeln und Rängen. Sie denkt, sie stehe über allem. Irgendwann wird sie damit richtig auf die Fresse fallen. Ich hoffe, bis dahin dauert es noch eine Weile. Im Grunde ist sie ein guter Mensch. Aber nicht jeder ist so nachsichtig oder selbstbeherrscht wie ich." *'Lianera Raena Dunkelfeder': "Jusi kennen zu lernen ist erst einmal ein Schock der verdaut werden will. So bald man sich an ihre Art gewöhnt hat kann man kleine Blicke auf das hinter ihrer lauten Art werfen und überrascht feststellen, dass sie tiefgründiger ist als es den Anschein macht. Langweilig oder gewöhnlich sind keine Worte mit denen man sie beschreiben könnte." Familie & Freunde & Bekannte & Leute, die sie nicht mag Familie: * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Mortimer Treuherz - Mein verstorbener Ehemann † Freunde: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kekstante Naomi - Verstorbene Freundin † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - Freundin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Gute Freundin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemisa Reval - Freundin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Thylena Silbermeer - Freundin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Louiza Stein - Eisenherz' Frau * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gharl "Nachname habe ich vergessen" - Freund * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cornellius - Verstorbener Freund † * Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Miranon Abendhauch - Liebe Freundin * Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Anhia Silberpfeil - Liebevoll "Maus" genannt Bekannte: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fräulein - Nicht sehr angenehme Person † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Amiries Hayden - Gute Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ciro Teriaso - Gute Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lianera Dunkelfeder - Gute Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rakel - Ehemalige Meisterin * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre Glenngarriff * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lahannya "Bla-bla-bla! Ich kann mir ihren Nachnamen nicht merken!" - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kiran Beshere - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Suleen Garrenson - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif "Jay" - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gifTasmin Felhainir-Winter - Nix tolles mehr * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sha - Bekannte † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Jiena - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Wulff - Bekannter * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Celiven; aka Cel - Bekannter * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Prinz Eisenherz von Grabschflosse - Aedres Vater * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tjal - Guter Bekannter * Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif "Seife" Shillelagh "Wieder ein Nachname, den ich mir nicht merken kann" - Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall - Bekannte Arschlöcher und Leute, die sie nicht mag * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Toka - Ungeliebtes Wesen † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Yana Fathima Ibn'Shafhar - Gelöstes Problem * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Corya Sheridan - Abgehakt, leider nicht abgehackt * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Blöder Wichser - Erzfeind Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere